leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Revive
|} The Revive (Japanese: げんきのかけら Vitality Fragment) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It revives a fainted Pokémon and restores half of its maximum . Max Revive is a stronger version of this item. In the core series games Price / | 1,500| 750}} | 2,000| 1,000}} |} |} In , Revive costs 1200 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect When used from the Bag on a fainted Pokémon, it revives the Pokémon and restores half of the Pokémon's maximum . Description |Revives a fainted Pokémon and restores half its maximum HP.}} |Restores a fainted Pokémon to ½ HP.}} |Revives a fainted Pokémon with half its HP.}} |A medicine that revives a fainted Pokémon, restoring HP by half the maximum amount.}} |Revives a fainted Pokémon with half its HP.}} |A medicine that revives a fainted Pokémon. It restores half the Pokémon's maximum HP.}} |A medicine that can revive fainted Pokémon. It also restores half of a fainted Pokémon's maximum HP.}} |A medicine that can be used to revive a single Pokémon that has fainted. It also restores half of the Pokémon's max HP.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Viridian Gym | , , , , and Indigo Plateau Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes , , and , Dark Cave, Ilex Forest, Goldenrod City , Goldenrod Underground, Cianwood City, Mt. Mortar , Team Rocket's Hideout, Dragon's Den, Rock Tunnel | , , Indigo Plateau, , and Poké Marts, Goldenrod Department Store, , Mahogany Town shop (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store Mystery Gift, Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (900 s) |- | | Routes , , , , , , and | Trainer Hill , , , , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store Trainer Hill (defeat any mode between 14 and 16 minutes) |- | | Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Silph Co., , Seafoam Islands, | , , , , Indigo Plateau, , , , , and Trainer Tower Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store |- | | Pyrite Bldg, Shadow PKMN Lab | , Agate, and The Under Poké Marts |- | | Cipher Lab, ONBS, Snagem Hideout, Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle Realgam Tower (Battle CD and completion prizes) | Gateon, , and Poké Marts, Realgam Tower shop, Outskirt Stand |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Floaroma Meadow, Team Galactic Eterna Building , Wayward Cave, Mt. Coronet, Lost Tower, Veilstone City , Iron Island, Stark Mountain | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Veilstone Department Store , The Underground |- | | Routes , , , , and , Dark Cave, Union Cave, Ilex Forest, Goldenrod Tunnel, Burned Tower, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Mt. Mortar, Team Rocket HQ, Ice Path, Dragon's Den, Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, , (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store (except Ruins of Alph and Cliff Cave) |- | | | , , , , |- | | Routes and , Dreamyard, Wellspring Cave, Nacrene City, Relic Castle, Castelia City, Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Celestial Tower, Twist Mountain, Moor of Icirrus, Dragonspiral Tower, , Giant Chasm Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite kind of Pokémon?" survey) | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine Anville Town (trade two Escape Ropes) |- | | Castelia City, Nimbasa City, Chargestone Cave, Celestial Tower, Reversal Mountain, Plasma Frigate, Humilau City Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite kind of Pokémon?" survey) | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine Castelia Sewers (daily) Join Avenue ( , ) Anville Town (trade two Escape Ropes) Pokémon Dream Radar (from start of game) |- | | | , |- | | Routes , , , and , Lumiose City, Parfum Palace, Reflection Cave, Lysandre Labs, Couriway Town, Snowbelle City, , Kiloude City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 2 Badges) |- | | Routes , , , , , , , and , , Mossdeep City, Ever Grande City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 2 Badges) (20% chance after rematch with Lao) (except Mirage spots) Held by (5% chance) , Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) |- | | Routes (×4), , and (×4), Hau'oli City (×4), , Verdant Cavern, Paniola Town, Brooklet Hill, Vast Poni Canyon | All Poké Marts (after completing 2 trials) Festival Plaza ( ) , Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Routes (×4), , and (×4), Hau'oli City (×5), , Verdant Cavern, Heahea City, Heahea Beach, Paniola Town, Brooklet Hill, Ula'ula Beach, Team Rocket's Castle | All Poké Marts (after completing 2 trials) Festival Plaza ( ) , Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | , , , Vermilion City, Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, S.S. Anne, Pokémon Tower, Team Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., Viridian Gym | All Poké Marts |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Revive in the Sinnoh Underground. Wonder Launcher The Revive appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 11 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon GO A Revive can be used outside of battle to revive a Pokémon from fainting, restoring half of the Pokémon's maximum . They cannot be used during a battle. Pokémon can faint in battles, Raid Battles, or by being knocked out of a Gym; Pokémon that faint in s do not remain fainted after the battle is complete. Description |A medicine that can revive fainted Pokémon. It also restores half of a fainted Pokémon's maximum HP.}} |} |} Acquisition Revives are obtainable starting at level 5. The player obtains Revives when they level up to any level from 5 to 29. Revives can also be repeatably obtained by * Spinning PokéStops or s * Completing certain Field Research or Special Research tasks * Winning a Raid Battle * Opening a Gift In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga used a Revive to restore his during his against in You Need to Chill Out, Regice, allowing him to land a surprising on Brandon's Regice from behind and win the battle for Emerald. After the battle, Emerald revealed that he had managed to find a total of 99 Revives during his Battle Pyramid challenge. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Saturn used a Revive off-screen in The Battle Rages On, reviving his fainted after it had been defeated by Hareta's . In the TCG Revive was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era) in the expansion with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. It was reprinted in the Japanese Theme Deck. It was later released as an in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese expansion. This print was later reprinted in the Japanese , and the , released on September 14, 2012. During the XY Series, it was reprinted with new artwork by Toyste Beach in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. It was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset, featuring the same artwork as the original print and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. In the Base Set and Nivi City Gym prints, this allows the player to put one Basic Pokémon card from the their discard pile onto their Bench. The player must put damage counters on that Pokémon equal to half its HP. In the Black & White and X & Y series prints, this Trainer card allows the player to put a Basic Pokémon from their discard pile onto their Bench. Trivia * The Revive resembles a from . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=活力碎片 更生劑 |zh_cmn=活力碎片 更生劑 |da=Genoplivning Genopliv |nl=Opwekking |fr=Rappel |de=Beleber |it=Revitalizzante |ko=기력의조각 |pt_br=Reviver Reanimador |ru=Оживление Ozhivleniye |es=Revivir |sv=Återupplivning |vi=Mảnh vỡ sinh lực }} Category:Medicine Category:Revives Category:Reviving items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Beleber es:Revivir fr:Rappel it:Revitalizzante ja:げんきのかけら zh:活力碎片（道具）